


Unlucky For Some

by heavenbows



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbows/pseuds/heavenbows
Summary: Thirteen is unlucky, or so they say. Fortunately, Hans long since learned how to make his own luck.





	Unlucky For Some

Thirteen is unlucky, or so they say. Certainly, Hans does not feel blessed.

His mother is his father’s fifth wife; a young woman, small but quick, in words as well as actions. Quick, flashing eyes, dark like the beads of an abacus. Darting here and there, totting up advantages, watching out for her stepchildren.

One day, he will joke about being ignored by a few of his many siblings, laugh it off as the casual sibling cruelty that he perceived it as at the time. It was only later that he understood he was ignored not (just) because he was useless, but because his mother had replaced _their_ mother. They did not see why their father the King needed another wife, more children, when he already had more than he could ever find enough beneficiaries and marriages for.

Lucky, then, that Hans was taught deception and ambition when he was barely past suckling his mother’s milk. Perhaps it began even before then; in his blood, in her milk. In the sole tender touch and the whispers in his ear.

“Nobody will give you anything, Hans, so you must take it for yourself. Make it yours, and let nobody take it from you as you took it from them. Defend it with everything except your life, because as long as you are alive you can build it up again.”

Mother tried to follow her own advice, but Hans still found himself clothed in black and standing by a graveside at fourteen, the sole child of a hard and cunning woman, shunted and ignored. It was poison, of course, everyone knew that, but what was the death of one more queen?

Hans’s eyes are not dark, but their blue innocence can soon melt away into calculation, just as his mother’s did.

Seven years and finally he has found a kingdom he might make his own. Take it from its queen, as his mother’s life was taken from her, and hold it so that nobody will take it from him.

Hans smirks and imagines what colour he will choose for his coronation robes.

Thirteen is unlucky, but Hans will make his own luck.


End file.
